


does this mean you love me?

by hesperia (erythea)



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/M, Oral Sex, takes place sometime during the death jail summer escape event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25093795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erythea/pseuds/hesperia
Summary: Yan Qing-centric.Within his prison, Yan Qing hears the sound of her lust all too clearly. The moan from her lips. The clink of his chains.Herlust, of course. None of this was his. Not this dark room, this ragged breath—
Relationships: Medb | Rider/Yan Qing | Assassin
Kudos: 19





	does this mean you love me?

**Author's Note:**

> I've forgotten everything about that event but I know I wanted to write this.

Within his prison, Yan Qing hears the sound of her lust all too clearly. The moan from her lips. The clink of his chains. _Her_ lust, of course. None of this was his. Not this dark room, this ragged breath, this heat on his tongue as Medb’s heel draws languid lines down his tattooed back.

“More,” she gasps. Yan Qing doesn’t remember a time Medb asked for less. He wonders what it’s like to have a crown on one’s head. To have everything he ever wanted.

Unlike her, he’s patient. He thrusts his tongue into that tight spot under her skirt, pressing himself in between her legs for the balance his shackled hands can’t find on their own. Hands, knees and head: they are not a stranger to the floor’s cold surface. He is used to begging and rolling over.

“Like that,” Medb hums as he drags his tongue up her clit. “Mm, you’re so good.”

Yan Qing pays her no mind. He’s heard this before in another room, with another man. But she always tastes the same, so he does as he’s told. His tongue flicks her clit at a rapid pace and Medb combs her fingers through his hair as she grips the wall and drips on the floor. The leg hooked over his shoulder holds him close. It’s all she ever asks of him: to want her.

That’s all they ever want.

And he always asks himself, how does it feel? To ignite a passion that spurs a loyalty so blind? To have mouth after mouth partake of you and call it an honor? The things he bled for were right at her fingertips. If he lets the rage consume him now, killing her would only take a second, but the surface is dangerous. He won’t find freedom here.

So he finds a purpose. When he looks at Medb, he sees what he felt in the streets of Shinjuku: the rush of greed that comes with desire, and the frustration that settles in moments after. They’re cut from the same cloth. The least he could do is comfort her.

And he knows he is. His tongue twists within Medb’s walls and her hands are on his head as she pushes her hips against his face, begging — commanding for release. Eager to comply, he laps her up, hardening from the assault on his senses, all too aware of every scent, sound, and flavor. Her name on his lips tickles her skin, and that’s when her mind blanks. She comes in his mouth, legs trembling so hard that Yan Qing has to hold her steady.

Was he good? He hates himself for wanting an answer, yet when he feels her leather glove push his wet locks aside, he grows expectant. She lifts his chin, and her amber eyes regard his wet, glistening mouth with a desperate, saccharine fondness.

“Oh, Assassin. You’re so good to me. Of course, I have always been good to you.”

Her fingers are gentle against his cheek. Over the cloth, her boot traces the shape of his cock. 

“Does this mean you love me?”

He snorts. He grits his teeth. He doesn’t want to lie.

“Only if it pleases you.”

But it’s not like he can be that kind.


End file.
